


"I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you."

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i am new to the tagging game sorry, light angst maybe, warning for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Mitch´s a cheeky idiot and Sean is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeswecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswecoffee/gifts).



> Hey guys,  
> so here it is, my first ever fic in this fandom and also the first one written in english.  
> I haven´t written for at least three years and i´m pretty sure it´s bad but whatever.  
> Have fun :)

42\. “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.” Mitch/Sean  
Sean finds himself in a taxi on the way to the hotel the Campos Racing team was staying at this weekend at Spa. Qualifying went less than optimal and his legs hurt even after getting a physio treatment shortly after the session. Trying to forget about it all, he whips his phone out of his pocket and checks Instagram, noticing the lack of posted pictures from Mitch.

He still doesn´t know what the thing between them really is and talking to Mitch about it just felt weird, so he decided to take what he could get and adjusted himself to the small Kiwi´s pace. After Mitch crawled into his lap at the party after the race in Austria and decided to snog him nearly to death both of them fell in a comfortable routine of occasional hook ups and sneaked kisses behind stacks of tyres in the paddock. Basically they had been inseparable for the last weeks.

Now though Sean hasn´t a clue where Mitch was and why he didn´t even send him his room number, like normally and it makes him worry a little about his best friend. But before he could shoot him a text asking where he was, the taxi driver´s voice makes him jolt out of his thoughts. Thanking the driver he makes his way to the receptionist to ask for Mitch´s room number and after he shoots the girl behind the counter a small smile, she is willingly telling him.

Approaching room 236 Sean decides telling Mitch is a necessity he can´t keep drifting around anymore and with slightly shaking hands he knocks on the door. To his surprise the door apparently wasn´t fully closed because after his knock it opened automatically.  
Closing the door behind him he briefly lets his eyes run over the interior of the room before suddenly stilling in the middle of a step. The bathroom door was open and Sean could see one of Mitch´s leg through it. Calling out Mitch’s name he makes his way to the bathroom and stops in shock. Mitch was lying motionless in the middle of the big bathroom. His hair was partly soaked in what seemed like his own blood and some more was splashed on the edge of the bathtub. Only now Sean noticed that he was naked except for a towel which was covering very little. 

Inhaling deeply he kneels besides Mitch´s head and shakes his shoulder. `Mitch. Mitchy, come on bro. You need to wake up!´, stroking his hair lightly an ice cold feeling creeps up his spine and he feels the fear of losing Mitch seeping through his bones. Suddenly Mitch´s head moves and he jumps of off the floor, adjusting his towel around his waist and giggling. 

`Sorry Mate. Look, everything´s fine, that´s just fake blood. I´m sorry.´, still trying to contain himself Mitch´s flees into the main room. After the realization reached Sean´s brain - Mitch´s fine, just a cheeky idiot – he chases after the smaller Kiwi and finally reaches him after chasing him around the small desk in the middle of the room twice.  
Pinning him against the wardrobe Sean shoots Mitch an angry look but the other just couldn´t stop grinning. `You had me worried to death. That´s not funny at all. I thought I had lost you!´, he rises his voice without even realising and Mitch´s smile starts to drop slightly. Tightening the grip around Mitch´s wrists, Sean exhales loudly and finally relaxes a little. 

`Mate, Sean. I just wanted to give you a good scare, I didn´t mean to make you worry so much. I´m sorry!´, the guilt was clearly visible on his face and Sean couldn´t help himself but to immediately forgive him.  
Exhaling loudly he draws Mitch in his arms and places his head on top of the Kiwi´s. Feeling him this close he realises how scared of losing him he really was and his arms wrapped around his friend tighten their grip unintentionally.  
`God Mitch, you´re such an idiot sometimes. I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.´, Sean says, stroking Mitch´s back with one hand while the other stayed protectively curled around the other man´s hip.

`Didn´t know you liked spanking, Sean!´, Mitch answers with a cheeky grin on his face, `But I think we should just start with the kissing part. The other things we can work out later.´ Without another word Mitch gets on his tip toes to press his lips against the tall Indonesian´s. And as he stands there in the middle of the chaotic room in one of a bunch of different hotels he stays every year, Sean still knows that, despite everything going on, Mitch will always be there and with that thought in the back of his mind he lets himself fully fall into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! <3


End file.
